


Press On

by thepressedflower (therudestflower)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big change from my usual style!, Friendship, Gen, My first Musical only fic!!!, Not at all influenced by my college life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/thepressedflower
Summary: Maybe the first thing you should know is that there was an inverse relationship with how much Albert emoted, and his internal life.
Relationships: Katherine Plumber & Albert DaSilva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Press On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/gifts).



Maybe the first thing you should know is that there was an inverse relationship with how much Albert emoted, and his internal life. 

Sometimes it was totally voluntary, like sophomore year when he would go to parties and juggle shot glasses, laugh when his hand got cut one time, and take bets on which Delancey brother would get booted first while sitting on the east edge of the pool table. He could draw people to him, grin and take off his shoes to be used in a game of keep-away while walking home with Buttons and Racer. 

The pavement beneath his feet was reassuring and real, and a helpful data point when he got home and stared at the ceiling, trying to remember feelings. 

But when Katherine told him she was transferring colleges, a few years later, anger and sadness and betrayal ricocheted through him. He felt sure it was visible, like the thousand miles an hour thoughts had created nicks that his feelings were seeping through. He always thought that, even when things happened the same was it usually did. 

“Okay.” 

Katherine wrinkled her nose and turned away. They were in the dorm lounge, and Jack was supposed to come by any minute. “Okay,” she said, and after a tiny bit of thought, Albert realized she was repeating what he’d said, not agreeing. “Hm. Alright. Is it okay?” 

“Yeah,” Alber said, “Weber is a better school. Cool. We’ll do the nail thing another night.” 

“Oh,” Katherine said, “well alrighty then. I sometimes feel sad when people I care about leave, but you just feel how it is you’re feeling.” 

Albert felt like the worst thing that could have happened was happening, was how he was feeling. Second semester had been one thing after another, but the brightest spot was Katherine. He thought he had a crush on her, but he didn’t have fantasies of touching her, and felt nothing when he saw her with Jack except annoyance if it was making them late. When she started dating Jack, the only acrimony that cropped up was disagreements over her social time. Katherine took that as well as could be expected, in retrospect. 

“How about,” she said with a dangerous grin on her face, “I chose who I want to do what with, and you just be glad to have my fine company. 

He felt guilty, but he wanted to be around Katherine all the time. They were an odd pair, Albert there on sixteen scholarships and pure luck, Katherine a legacy with posture and movements that made eating fish tacos look like an embassy dinner. She was always in control, but willing to have fun and play games on her phone while Albert used her hair to practice braiding. Albert wasn’t sure what she saw in him, with his wide moves and hands that stunk of cigarettes, but he would take it. 

They’d been paired up for an exercise during orientation, where the were supposed to walk off and discuss their personal obstacles. 

“No one actually knows me,” Albert said, deciding to be honest since he would never talk to Katherine again. They’d had some polite interactions while eating with the rest of their orientation group, but he’d already figure the wouldn’t be friends, So: “Feels like the longer I know someone, the less we connect.” 

“What would they know if they knew you?” Katherine asked. 

“That I like trains,” Albert said, “That if I could do anything, I’d write mystery novels, and I spend most of my brain time wondering about my dad and brothers, and if they’re okay. People see me, I don’t know what it is about me, they think I’m some irritable asshole.” 

Katherine took a deep breath, “Well, I know a little something about being misunderstood. The person people think I am--I’d like to meet her someday. I think she’s been through a lot.” 

And just like that, their strange friendship was sealed. It lasted past orientation, and now past fall semester, but now what? 

Katherine was boring holes through him with her stare, and when Jack arrived she glanced over her shoulder at him but didn’t pay him much mind. “Albert, we were supposed to live together next year, all you have to say is ‘Okay?’”

They  _ were  _ supposed to live together. Good God, was the entire past year a total waste? He felt like such a fool, why did he even bother? “I’ve got to go,” he said, “have a nice dinner.” 

He left and the roaring in his ears overrode whatever Katherine was saying at his back. 

It took some time, some external influence, some blankets, but the roar faded to a dull stream, enough for him to be aware that he’d messed up with Katherine. He’d barely said a word, and of course, he knew that must have sucked for her. He wasn’t stupid. Katherine didn’t want him to be sad, but she wanted him to be said about  _ this.  _

It just felt like he was handing over some of his teeth sometimes, when he told people how he was feeling. He couldn’t get them back once he gave them away, and who knew what the person he gave them would do. But Katherine was one of the most careful, caring people he knew, and he owed this to her. 

He went downstairs to the girl's floor, with peace offerings. Sunbutter cups, a popcorn packet, and a Seagrams four-pack with the press on nails still attached. It was basically all the most valuable things he had. And when she opened the door and visually took inventory, Albert knew she knew it. 

“Sorry,” Albert said, smiling lopsidedly, “I am furious that you’re leaving. I am so upset, I might even cry.” 

Katherine’s guarded expression softened and she held her hand out. Albert correctly guessed that she wanted the popcorn, and started walking to the floor microwave before she stepped out of her room. “I don’t want you to be upset, but I want you to care enough to be upset!” 

See? Albert wasn’t stupid, he was so smart. “You could take me with you,” Albert suggested, “convince your dad to make the Albert DaSilva scholarship.” 

Katherine smiled and put the popcorn in the microwave and hit the buttons. “I really just don’t fit in here. Look at all this! I didn’t join a sorority, I don’t like anyone in my program, plus I want to switch to some writing program, and we only have a Composition minor. This school isn’t for me.” 

Albert leaned against the kitchenette counter. “I don’t like it here either. All the rich kids? The fro-yo machine? But--” It was okay. It was. “I guess it’s different for you. Did you tell Jack?” 

“Yeah,” Katherine said, “I’m waiting for him to bring me press on nails too. If it’s meant to be we’ll stay together. If it’s not, then it’s not.” 

“You and him or me and you?” Albert asked.

“Come on. You and me, we’ll be on Insta video chat all the time. We already video chat from across the room during class.” 

Albert laughed, and they went to her room. Her roommate was always gone, so they watched SVU and Katherine glues the press on nails that came with the booze onto his fingers. “Tiny, tiny, tiny nails,” she sang, “like a delicate little elf.” 

“How you gonna do this when you’re gone?” Albert asked. 

“I am very industrious,” Katherine reminded him, “I got you to talk about your feelings and I barely did anything? I can definitely figure out a way to get Albert DeSilva press on nails.” 

It turned out press on nails didn’t only come with sugary coolers, which was how six months later over video chat Katherine was applying bright blue nails, and Albert was cutting stickers to fit. 

“I miss you, kind of,” Albert said, “less than I thought I would.” 

“That’s nice,” Katherine said, “Cool share.” 

Because they were industrious, and honest, and life was still good. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
